Mi maestro de Practicas
by Hana.Amatsuki
Summary: Un profesor de practicas de la universidad de Keio en mi colegio/secundaria con una grande y hermosa sonrisa que a cualquiera chica le gustara entre ellas yo. Lemmon seguro ewe pasen y lean :3
1. Chapter 1

Nunca me había gustado el colegio, era mi ultimo año de secundaria, estábamos a mitad del año escolar los días se volvieron rutinarios uno tras otro, ya estaba harta de todo mi hermano mayor Byakuya siempre me decía que debía tener paciencia un poco más.

Un nuevo día era primavera casi verano pero fuera de las estaciones estaba haciendo un frío de los mil demonios, me vestí con el uniforme y sobre el me puse el abrigo beige y mi bufanda rosa que mi hermano me había regalado en Navidad. Baje al comedor ya estaba el desayuno servido, comí lo más rápido que podía y salí de la casa hacia el colegio en la bicicleta, la deje aparcada en el lugar de siempre y corrí hasta el aula me senté en mi lugar a lado de mi amigo de la infancia Ishida.

-Buen día Rukia-chan -dijo mi amigo con una gran sonrisa

\- Buen día Ishida-kun -dije quitándome la bufanda

\- Tarde como siempre Kuchiki- dijo mi profesora de Social y Moral

\- lo siento profesora-dije

\- Bien ahora que están todos, les informo que el resto del año tendremos un maestro de prácticas de la universidad de Keio, el profesor Kurosaki - dijo mi profesora emocionada

Por la puerta del aula entro un chico alto de cabello anaranjado, vestido con traje y en la mano un portafolio, subió al pedestal del aula e hizo una reverencia.

\- Buen día a todos mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo, estaré haciendo mis practicas aquí para adquirir mi titulo espero llevarnos bien- dijo serio y con una voz fuerte

\- Bien muchachos los dejo con el profesor- dijo la profesora saliendo del aula

toda la clase empezó a murmullar sobre el profesor, yo solo lo miraba atentamente mientras apuntaba algo en la pizarra,volteo rápidamente y todos se callaron, estaba mirándome a mi a los ojos, supongo que sintió que lo miraba después me sonrió y volvió a la pizarra.

\- Rukia te miro- dijo Orihime empcionada detrás mio

\- mmm... parece que si- baje la mirada a mi libreta

\- ¿como hiciste? - volvió a hablar la dueña del cabello naranja

\- Solo lo mire -dije casi audible

Esta vez Orihime miro al profesor Kurosaki pero este la miro de manera fria, Orihime estaba muy asustada, el día transcurrió rápidamente el profesor Kurosaki ayudaba a los otros profesores en sus clases, terminaron las clases, todos salieron casi corriendo del aula al escuchar la campana, fui la ultima en salir como siempre.

\- Hasta mañana Kuchiki-san -voltee era el profesor con una gran sonrisa

\- Hasta mañana- dije saliendo del aula no había notado que el profesor estaba ahi.

Pasaron los días, un mes para ser exactos el profesor empezaba a llevarse bien con la clase, pero era diferente conmigo siempre me miraba y me sonreia, no me molstaba en absoluto incluso comenzaba a gustarme al igual que las demás chicas de la clase, casi todas se le habían declarado y le llevaban la comida incluso peleaban para ayudarlo a borrar la pizarra o llevar sus cosas a la sala de profesores.

Como las otras chicas decidí prepararle chocolate el día de San Valentin y a mi amigo Ishida. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo en hacerlo y al otro día solo lo en volví una bolsita con una moño, decidí arreglarme un poco podiendome un broche de chappy, me apresure a llegar a la escuela y al menos ser la primera o segunda en entregarselo, cuando iba por el pasillo vi al profesor Kurosaki salir del aula hacia la sala de profesores con un montón de cajas y bolsas de chocolate en las manos, no fui la primera, lo espere fuera de la sala para poder entregarselo, al salir me miro de una forma muy dulce.

\- Kuchiki-san Buen día - dijo sonriendome

\- B-buen día- dije sonrojada

\- ¿sucede algo?

\- Negué con la cabeza y estire mis manos con la bolsa de chocolate

\- ¿Para mi? - Dijo mirándome tiernamente

\- asenti mientras el los tomaba de mis manos

\- Gracias Kuchiki-san - dijo y miro a todos lados, me dio un beso en la frente y me abrazo- Muchas gracias

Era tan extraño me sentí protegida entre sus brazos, estaba enamorada de mi profesor de 23 años, era tan linda esa sensación. Nos separamos y volvió a besarme la frente.

\- Vamos a clase - dijo sonriendome

\- S-si -dije aun sonrojada

Me tomo de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos, mi mano era pequeña a lado de la de el, al llegar al aula me solto y abrio la puerta dejándome pasar

\- Buen día clase -dijo subiendo al pedestal

El día siguio tranquilo como los de antes, recordaba esa sensación de protección y su aroma, me preguntaba que fue eso.

Al salir de la escuela empezó a llover muy fuerte, no tenía paraguas, decidí quedarme dentro hasta que parase de llover, lo que no paso, el profesor Kurosaki, salio de la sala de maestros arreglándose el saco de las mangas, estaba por salir del plantel cuando vio que estaba lloviendo y decidió retroceder ahí fue cuando me vio agazapada en un rincón por el frío.

-Kuchiki-san ¿te encuentras bien? dijo mirándome

\- si es solo que no traje paraguas y es difícil salir asi- dije con la mirada baja

\- mmm... tengo una idea -camino hacia mi y me extendió la mano para levantarme

-etto...

\- vamos- se quito el saco y me lo puso en la cabeza, me quito la mochila y se la colgo, me abrazo y se puso bajo el saco salimos del colegio caminando un poco rápido cuando estábamos a mitad de camino de mi casa empezó a llover más fuerte el dijo que su casa estaba cerca y fuimos ahi .

\- Adelante Kuchiki-san dijo abriendo la puerta

Entre me quite los zapatos y el trajo una toalla y me seco el cabello

\- Te ves linda mojada -dijo riendose leve- sera mejor que te cambies puedo prestarte ropa

\- gracias - die sonriendo el salio corriendo a su cuarto y me trajo una pijama de el.

\- no tengo ropa pequeña así que esto servirá puedes usar el baño para cambiarte mientras puedo prepararte té

\- gracias de nuevo- dije y entre al baño estaba toda mojada tuve que quitarme la ropa interior, la pijama me quedaba muy grande, salí y me senté en el sofá

\- ¿terminaste Kuchiki-san? - dijo sentándose lado mio

\- si, aunque tengo frío- abrace mis rodillas

\- esta bien - me abrazo de nuevo ese sentimiento de protección el aun no se cambiaba podía sentir su torso mojado contra mi cuerpo enseguida me sonroje- ¿mejor?

\- s-si -dije sonrojandome aun más empezaba a sentirme extraña por la cercania

\- me alegro - me sonrió tiernamente y me beso en la frente

_**ouououououo continuara ewe **_

**_Hola a todos espero alguien lo lea :3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todas :3 Disculpen la tardanza, les hice otro capitulo dos uwu, el de antes estaba muy feo **

**:v a lo mejor este también xD Se me juntaron examenes finales, examen para ingreso a la preparatoria (que ni me quede en la que queria uwu) pero ya aqui estoy.**

**ouououououououououou**

Me Alegro-me sonrió tiernamente y me beso eb la fren -ire a cambiarme

-Claro-dije aún sonrojada

En frente del sofá estaba una mesita pequeña, vi la hora en el reloj de pared, tome el control y encendi la Tv, era hora de Chappy.

-Volvi-dijo con una bandeja en las manos.

Lo mire y le sonreí, volvi a mirar el televisor.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo sirviendo el té

-Es Chappy-alcé las manos emocionada.

-¿Es algo que ven los jovenes de ahora?-rio leve

-Etto...-dije juntando los dedos índices- no

-Tranquila- me dio una taza de té y alboroto mi cabello-es lindo

Infle las mejillas sonrojada.

-Te llevare a casa en cuanto pare la lluvia-se acomodo a lado mio y bebió su té.

-Esta bien-me desanime un poco, había tomado gusto a estar con el

Paro la lluvia como a eso de las diez, sin duda Byakuya se molestaría.

Salimos apresurando el paso a mi casa, si se hacia más tarde no viviría para contarlo.

-Es aquí-dije deteniéndome frente a una casa mediana de color blanco- gracias por traerme

-No tienes que agradecer nada-dijo sonriendo-Nos vemos mañana Kuchiki-san

Entre a casa casi de puntitas, las luces estaban apagadas, tal vez nii-sama aun no llegaba.

Subi a mi cuarto, me cambie con mi pijama de fresas (lol) y me recoste en la cama.

Mi celular vibró, era un mensaje de Kurosaki:

"Hoy fue muy divertido, ojala lloviera más seguido después de la escuela, nos vemos mañana Kuchiki-san. "

Sonreí, abrace mi almohada y me quede dormida.

Me desperté con un resfriado tremendo, Byakuya no podía

quedarse a cuidarme por el trabajo.

POV. Ichigo

Amanecí un poco enfermo, pero debía ir a trabajar, quería verla. Sali de mi casa y subi a mi moto (ah re?), en mi camino hacia la escuela había un montón de negocios, me detuve en frente de una jugueteria, en el aparador estaba el conejo de la tv, se llamaba... ¿Chapo?, ¿Champú?, ¿Chapiardo?(xD), me apresure a entrar y compre el peluche y una bolsa de regalo violeta. Volvi a mi camino hacia la escuela, deje el regalo en la sala de profesores y entre al aula. Iba a iniciar pasando ella no había llegado.

Di la clase un poco desanimado. Terminando las clases fue a buscarla. Toque el timbre y enseguida abrió una Rukia despeinada, palida y aún con pijama. La abrace.

-¿Qué o-ocurre?-dijo poniendose roja

-Pense que algo malo te había pasado-dije aún abrazandola

-Solo estoy resfriada-le acaricio la cabeza-¿quieres pasar?

La soltó y camino adentrandose a la casa un poco nervioso.

_owoowowowowowowo_

_Próximo capítulo en una semana sin falta TuT_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a tod s vengo con otro capitulo y a contarles mis penas x'D hoy el manga de Naruto termino. Y bueno termino en NH y no NS como yo esperaba. Quememosle la casa TiTe Kubo antes de que algo pase(? xD no es cierto uwu

Al entrar la sala estaba llena de fotos de Rukia y otro chico de cabello negro. Enfrente arriba de la televisión estaba una foto de una mujer de cabello blanco y un hombre de cabello negro.

-Sientate-dijo Rukia sentandose

-gracias-me senté y saque la bolsa violeta un poco arrugada de mi chaqueta negra.

-¿Qué es eso?-Rukia miro la bolsa con curiosidad

-es para ti-le puse la bolsa sobre las piernas

Abrió la bolsa con curiosidad, al sacar el peluche del conejo que tanto amaba su cara se ilumino y me miro.

\- ¿Te gusto?-le sonreí.

-¡Si!-me abrazo con fuerza y empezo a dar saltitos en el sofá

Me sonroje por la cercanía, parecía como si el resfriado se le hubiera pasado en un instante. Acaricie su espalda despacio, sus mejillas enrojecieron, lucia realmente linda. Volvio a su lugar aún sonrojada.

-¿Sabes que te haría bien?- le sonreí

-Nop, ¿de qué se trata?- dijo mirandome aún sonrojada

-¡Sopa de pollo!- dije levantando el brazo con emoción

-¿Cocinaras?

\- si- hice una mueca de modestia acariciándome la barbilla

\- Pense que tendría que esperar hasta que llegará nii-sama- se levanto abrazando el peluche y empezó a caminar a la cocina

-¿nii-sama?

\- Es mi hermano mayor, su nombre es Byakuya

\- Ya veo

Cuando llegamos a la cocina me dio un delantal y se sentó en el comedor.

Me puse el delantal y procedi a sacar los ingredientes. Ella solo me miraba recargada en sus brazos, se veía muy tierna mirándome.

Termine de cocinar, comimos y se quedo dormida en el sofá, la tape con la frasada que estaba a lado y sali de la casa eran más de las 8 debía volver a casa para preparar mi clase, mańana volvería a verla. Es tan increíble como una persona que apenas conoces se vuelve tu mundo en tan poco tiempo. No podré vivir sin ella.

Los días iban transcurriendo rápido, llego el día de firma de papeletas (calificaciones), en ese día iban los tutores de los alumnos, conocería al hermano de Rukia o tal vez a sus padres.

Estaba nervioso, el aula empezó a llenarse, casi al final llego Rukia con un hombre alto y con cara seria, Rukia me miraba directo a los ojos sonriendome.

Me presente con los padres, al revisar las papeletas uno a uno se iba. Al final quedo el hermano de Rukia. Me extendió la mano y yo la estreche.

\- Kuchiki Byakuya, hermano de Rukia y tutor- me miro serio- cualquier problema que Rukia informemelo

-Claro- intente sonreír

Rukia lo despidió y salio del aula.

Me sente en la plataforma del aula, todos estaban fuera ya que habría un festival con evento deportivo.

Se sento en frente mio, estabamos solos, todo el piso supongo.

\- ¿pasa algo? -dijo en tono preocupado

\- estoy cansado -me acerque y le acaricie las mejillas- sus padres me ponen nervioso- reí leve

-lo hiciste bien- me sonrió

-gracias- le bese la frente y me levante

\- ¡vayamos a recorrer el festival! -dijo levantándose

-espera...- me agache a su altura y le di un beso pequeño y la tome de la mano, enseguida ella se sonrojo- Rukia me gustas

-yo... yo...

-shhhh- la abrace y le bese la cabeza- vamos al festival

Caminamos fuera del aula, fuimos a un maid café, a la casa de miedo y juegos de destreza, terminando el festival la lleve a casa y volvi a la mía.

POV. Rukia

Al llegar a la casa Nii-sama ya había vuelto y estaba con su novia Hisana.

-Bienvenida Rukia-dijeron ambos

-Nii-sama, Hisana -me sente a lado suyo

-Tu profesor es amable-dijo mi hermano sin dejar de mirar la pantalla

-S-si

-¿Por qué lo mirabas tanto?

-¿E-eso hacia?

-¡La pequeña Rukia esta enamorada!-dijo Hisana abrazandome con fuerza.

-Y-yo ¡no estoy enamorada!

-Me alegro porque lo quiero lejos de mi hermanita-dijo serio

Trague saliva y subi a mi cuarto, si mi hermano se enteraba de lo ocurrido hoy me mataría. Mi teléfono sonó era el.

-Hola

-Kurosaki-san

-¿Como esta todo en casa?

-Bien...

-¿Bien?

-¡B-bien!

Al otro lado del teléfono se escucho una risa.

-Mañana es Sabado... Así que quería saber si Kuchiki-san quiere acompañarme a dar un paseo mañana por el parque.

-llevare el almuerzo

-¿De verdad?

-si-sonreí

-Estare a fuera de tu casa a las 9, Nos vemos mañana

-hasta mañana Ichigo-colgué

Será un buen día para ambos mañana.

Rukia se levanto más temprano que de costumbre, se puso un vestido floreado, un short de mezclilla y unos converse. Se puso los pasadores de Chappy y empezó a cocinar el almuerzo. Todo lo puso dentro de su mochila y salio fuera de casa. Espero sentada en la banca en frente de su casa. En 5 minutos llego. Ichigo llevaba una camiseta de color negro, bermudas color café y converse negros.

-Kuchiki-san-se acerco a ella

-¡Ichigo!-sonrió

-Es hora de irnos-tomo la mochila y se la puso al hombro

Rukia se levanto y empezaron a caminar jugueteando entre ellos. Ichigo tomo la mano de Rukia suavemente, ambos se sonrojaron.

owowowowowoowowowowowowo

continuará ewe próximamente lemmon no tan lejos ni tan cerca ewe


End file.
